Thicker than Black Blood
by Yorukazeangel
Summary: What happens when Crona wasn't alone like everyone thought he was? What if he had a friend or even a lover? This is the story of Katherine Nakatsukasa. Crona x OC. Rated M for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Not a lot is known about my past, or my brother's for that matter, but then again there isn't really anything to tell. My family exiled me for a reason I don't even know. All I know is that I found by Death Scythe and his wife, and grew up with the Albarns. I know it seems silly to do what I've done, especially with the people I grew up around, but I've always been known to do stupid things. Although this counts more into the category of "What the hell were you thinking Katherine?!" Everyone in Death City knows of the witch Medusa and her son Crona. Although not everyone knows of my involvement, it is true that Maka was the first friend that Crona had, but that's only because I was something more. I couldn't accept what Medusa was doing to him, and so she put black blood in me as well. I didn't have a weapon at the time, because I am a weapon. I am like Justin, one of the Death Scythes, I can wield myself and I am very powerful. I just didn't know how powerful until Medusa had Crona and I fight. A lot of my memories are all jumbled from this time period, so I'll start at the earliest one I had.

* * *

_I was walking home from the DWMA at around midnight; I had stayed late to talk to Black Star. It's never smart to walk down a dark, deserted alley alone at night, but I thought I was fine. See the problem with alleyways is that they make your imagination go into overdrive, so that's why I didn't notice the shadowy figure until it was already too late. I woke up in a cell type place, but I couldn't really tell because it was pitch black. I don't know how long it was until they opened the door, but I was starving and weak. I looked up into the blinding light and when my eyes adjusted I say a boy, my age, staring at me with the oddest expression. "M-Medusa wants t-to s-see you." And with that he walked away, probably expecting me to follow. I did exactly that. I struggled to my feet and followed this boy, with the cutest pink hair, down many hallways until we reached a room that held a crystal ball with a woman I'd recognize anywhere. I don't understand why I didn't recognize the name! "Nurse Medusa? B-but how!?" I stuttered and she just chuckled darkly. "Why little Kathy, I just had to use you for myself. Your powers are just too good to pass up. And besides, my little Crona here needs a play pal." I blinked and looked over at the boy she gestured to. 'So, I guess this is Crona. He's not bad looking, he's actually pretty cute. Snap out of it Katherine! You need to get out of here!' _'But what if you don't want to leave?'_ 'Who was that?!'_ 'Why I'm you, just the part of you surrounded in madness.' _'Madness? What's that?'_ 'Listen to Medusa and you'll see.'_ As I looked up from my inner conversation, I saw Medusa circling me smirking. "So I see you've met yourself." I stayed quiet knowing it wasn't a question. "Well Katherine, the madness is a part of you. It is the part without fear, your stronger half if you would. I brought you here because your powers rival that of Lord Death himself, but you need to learn how to control them. I can teach how to, not only control your powers, but I can make you invincible. What do you say?" I stood there speechless. I had the option of unlocking all of my abilities and becoming invincible, but there's always a catch. "What's the catch Medusa?" I stare warily at her as she smiles evilly and hides her eyes behind her hair. "The catch is that you stay with me and do my bidding." I sigh heavily and look at the floor sorting through my options. I could say no, but then she'd probably kill me. On the other hand, I could stay. "I guess…I choose to stay." Medusa started to laugh manically and all I could was glance up at her before everything went black again._


	2. Chapter 2

_I wandered through the halls of where I was staying trying to find a certain boy's room. Although I know exactly where I want to go, I continuously get lost. It's as if I'm not supposed to get where I want to go. I start to run, turning corners dangerously. I run as if I'm being chased by the Kishin himself. As I get more and more lost I begin to cry as I run screaming the boy's name, hoping he'll come save me. Slowly I hear his voice, calling out my name. He sounds distressed and I begin to scream even louder, more desperately. Suddenly I turn a corner and slam into a wall. I stand as I hear his voice clearer and clearer, calling my name as if his life depended on it. I finally clear my eyes long enough to see I'm facing a door. I open the door and get engulfed in a bright, white light that burns me. I step in, hearing his voice calling out to me, ignoring the light surrounding me and burning my skin. I feel as if my skin is regrowing and burning away all at once as his voice is momentarily overpowered by a woman's voice. "You will never save him, Katherine. Crona is mine. You will never have him fully. As long as he follows his madness, you will never fully have him. His mind is mine forever and not even you can change it." I collapse to the floor in excruciating pain as my head feels like it is ripped open. I clutch my head, screaming, as I curl into the fetal position. Everything begins to hurt until I feel like I'm falling into oblivion._

I gasp and shoot up in bed seeing something fall off of me. I turn to see a black and pink blob. I look in confusion until I hear it speak. "Katherine….are you okay? You wouldn't wake up and you kept crying and I didn't know how to handle it." I touched my face and feel how wet it is, then launch myself at what I now knew is my lover and cry even harder. "I…I was trying…t..to find you…and..I couldn't get to you…there was your…v…voice…and…and I couldn't….I wasn't strong….I.." I sobbed into his chest as he gently held me tightly against him, moving so I was cradled on his lap and he was leaning against the headboard. "I'm here Kathrine, no need to be afraid. I will protect you, even from myself if I have to. I know I can handle that much, if only to save you I would give my life." I slowly stopped sobbing and began to breathe properly, realizing just how awful I probably looked. I move to get off of him only to find his arms locking me against him. "U-um Crona can I go wash my face?" He sighed and looked down at me shyly glancing up at him through my bangs and eyelashes, then nods slightly releasing me to go to our restroom. I slowly make my way to the restroom and blow my nose and rinse it off with cold water. Once I dried my face, I see Crona leaning against the doorframe in his boxers with his arms crossed, and a very concerned look. If he didn't look so damn concerned, I would definitely be focused on the way his muscles looked so tense, and the way his hips made his v-line so prominent, leading the way into his tight, black briefs. As I stood their ogling at my lover's abdomen holding the towel just below my face, showing it slowly turning red at my naughty thoughts, he smiled a little and reached for my hands. I immediately snapped out of my trance by his movement, my face getting hot and turning a bright shade of red. I shyly looked away as he put the towel on the rack and led me back to bed.

He and I laid back underneath our silk sheet and comforter. I smiled and slowly drew designs on my lover's chest as he rested his arms around me. "Katherine…" "Hmm?" "I love you." I freeze at those words. Those words that had been hinted at before, but never said. Those words I had been longing to hear for the last year. Those words that held such a meaning between us, always known but never heard or spoken. "U-um Katherine? I can't handle you not replying." I suddenly snap out of my thoughts and move quickly so I'm on top of him, gently kissing up from his collarbone to his lips. "I.. love… you… so… very… much…" I whisper in between pecks until I reach his lips. I pause before I kiss him, feeling his uneven breath hitting my lips and face. I focus on lips and tentatively lick his bottom lip, blushing as his tongue involuntarily sneaks out to touch mine. I playfully tug on his bottom lip with my teeth, blushing heavily as he breathlessly moans out. "K-Katherine… if you don't stop, then I won't be able to handle stopping. I-I don't think I-I'll be able t-to stop." Crona gently pushes me up so I'm not near his lips. I pout at the action, reflexively plopping down. Crona groans at the motion, and I realize my position on him. My heat over his hardening manhood because I was straddling him. I blush and move to get off him, but find his hands holding my hips on him. "D-Do you want t-to?" He blushes and stutters, slightly uncomfortable. "O-Only if you w-want to C-Crona." I smile shyly and blush, as he brings my head down to his with his hand on my neck. "I-I think I c-can handle taking you." He smile a little wider, allowing a bit of the madness to take over. I blush heavily at him taking control so quickly, realizing that tonight would be the night we both lose our innocence to each other. 'Maybe having nightmares isn't so bad if this is how he comforts me..'


	3. Chapter 3

**THERE IS ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. MEANING SEX. IF THAT BOTHERS YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Waking up the next morning was definitely a pain. I could feel the warmth of Crona as I laid on his chest. It took me only a moment to realize we fell asleep in the same position as we ended last night. I blush heavily at the thought of what we finally did. I could feel myself getting wet at the thought of what had happened quietly gasping at how quickly my thoughts went to my lover's ministrations from last night. I become so wrapped up in my thoughts, I don't notice how I slowly rock my hips and quietly whine waking my lover. He watches me for a moment until he can't take my erotic nature and pulls my hips down so I rock over his already throbbing cock. I gasp then moan clenching deliciously at my thoughts becoming reality. I shyly look up at my lover to find him blushing and breathing heavily. "K-Kathrine, you woke me up f-from my dream." Although he tried to sound upset, from his body I could tell his dream was becoming reality. "Awe I'm sorry baby. Let me make it up to you." As I whisper that into his ear I gently bite his neck and hear him breathily moan. I kiss down his chest, biting and licking a trail from his neck to the tip of his cock. "W-Wait…" I don't give him a chance to speak as I tentatively lick the tip of his cock, watching in erotic fascination as it twitches towards my mouth. I give kitten licks from the base to the tips reveling in my lovers groans and pants. As I slowly take his cock into my mouth, his hands immediately find my hair forcing my further down. I start a slow pace gently sliding my tongue around his rather large cock. "Oh Katherine.." I hear him breathily moan my name again and can't take it anymore. My left hand immediately find my own wetness and gently rubs my clit causing a moan to leave my mouth. At this, Crona just can't take it anymore and pulls me off his cock and pins me down to the bed. "I-I can't take it." I look at him through half lidded eyes and see him flushed with darkened lustful eyes. "I don't want you pleasuring yourself when I can do it." He's obviously embarrassed, but too lost in our pleasure to care. I blush and moan as I feel him gently kiss my clit groaning.

CRONA'S POV

I feel myself blush more as she breathily moans my name. 'God why does she have to look so erotic and sexy?' I slowly lick her folds gently dipping my tongue into her entrance. I feel her hands gently slide into my hair and tug a little. I smirk and slide two fingers inside her feeling her body tremble at my touch. I start a slow pace, loving how she squirms at my touch. "P-Please…Crona I need more." She blushes and moans her back arching slightly. I pause my actions at that sight, nearly losing myself. I pull out my fingers and move so I'm hovering over her, my tip barely dipping in her entrance. I look into her eyes as her hands move to my shoulders and her legs wind around my waist. I slowly slide into her feeling her cling to me as her back arches and her eyes close in bliss. After sliding all the way inside her I wait a moment until she impatiently grinds her hips against mine. I groan and pull almost all the way out before snapping my hips forward and thrusting roughly back inside her. I watch her gasp and moan digging her nails into my back as I continue this motion. She begins to whimper as I slow my pace and lean down to leave a mark on her neck. "Scream my name." I look at her face as she gasps and looks at me. I groan and slam into her with a little more force than necessary at how innocent she can look while moaning out for me to fuck her even more. "Crona.." I grunt and move my hand to rub her clit as I sit on my knees, pulling back from her completely. She whines a little, but moans when I hit that spot within her that can make her see stars. I start moving faster, not pulling out as far, hitting that spot every time. After hitting that spot a few times she whimpers out how close she is and I thrust harder pressing on her clit more feeling myself get even closer to that edge. "Scream my name Katherine." I manage to get out between my groans. She moans my name quietly, progressively getting louder with each thrust. She screams my name as I feel her clench tightly around my already throbbing cock making me lose control and slowly thrust inside her, feeling her take everything I have to offer. I keep rocking my hips until we both come down from our highs, noticing how wet our thighs are. I smile a little and pull out watching as our cum spills out a little. She blushes and looks away as I lay down on her chest. "You're so soft." I whisper against her skin. "And so are you darling. Can we sleep for a bit? I didn't expect it to be that draining." I look up at her in time to see her blush and mumble that last part. I smirk and lean over her body slowly leaning in and biting on her bottom lip. "I could make you even more tired." Her eyes go wide and she blushes even more. "I-I need a shower, a-and we need t-to change the sheets." I lean close to her ear as I feel myself getting hard again. "I can fuck you in the shower and bend you over the bed so we don't mess up the new sheets." I kiss just below her ear and whisper. "You're just so addictive."

KATHERINE'S POV

"You're just so addictive." I blush again. Something about him saying these things is so erotic. "Then c-can we shower first?" I blush and cover my face with my hands at my question. He smiles and gets out of bed walking to our shared bathroom. I close my legs once he leaves from between them and take a minute to breathe normally. I feel the bed dip close to me and a kiss being pressed to my cheek. "You're so beautiful. I'll be in the shower waiting." I feel him leave my side and the shower curtain open and close. I finally get out of bed and slowly make my way to the shower, a little bit more spilling out of me causing me to blush even more. 'I really didn't expect this to happen so much, not that I don't like it.' I smile to myself and pause outside of the shower, realizing he and I were about to become even more intimate. I slowly open the curtain and step in seeing him facing away from me. I watch the water glide down his toned back and over the curve of his perfect ass, he turns to me and suddenly I'm staring at his already swollen leaking cock. Instead of looking like I probably should have, I watch his precum dribble out and the water take it down the rest of his large cock. I slowly look up embarrassed by my staring and see him watching me with lust filled eyes. I look away seeing the intensity of his look and feel myself being pulled into his chest. Being short has its perks, such as fitting just under his chin when he holds me. I blush feeling his erection press against my stomach, twitching every few moments. I'm moved under the stream of water shivering as the hot water cascades down my body. Instead of him immediately fucking me, he pushes me further under the water wetting my hair. I close my eyes and feel him rub shampoo into my long, thick locks. I leaned against Crona's strong, toned chest as his fingers detangled my sex hair while he rinsed out the shampoo. I knew he had finished rinsing out my hair when I felt his fingertips trace the dip and curve of my lower back. I shudder under his delicate touch, hearing him sigh as I slightly brushed against his cock. Blushing at his sigh I press my body against his, smiling a little at his growl. My smile quickly faded to shock as he lifted me up and pressed me against the shower wall, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist causing his throbbing cock to press against my clit. He moaned as my hips bucked, pressing against me more. As my hips bucked again, Crona moved me up a little then back down so I slide down onto his cock. I gasped then whimpered at how much more filling he felt in this position. "Oh god Crona." I moaned against his shoulder as he began to slowly thrust into me. "Fuck Kath, you feel so much tighter." His thrusts were slow and hard. With how sensitive we both were from the last round we quickly reached our peaks, our cum mixing together as leaking out of my pussy even more. Crona gently put me down after he pulled out, watching intently as he saw our mixed cum run down my thighs. I don't know if he was really in control as he got on his knees and licked the trail straight to my pussy. I blushed and gasped his name brokenly as he put my legs over his shoulders, licking every inch he could get to. "I-I'm so close Crona." "Cum for me Katherine." I moaned incoherently and loudly as he sucked on my clit, then I felt something come gushing out of me. It felt like I just had an orgasm but I wasn't sure until Crona set me down again and was dripping with something that wasn't water. I turned completely red as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You just squirted on my face, and this is only your third orgasm from me." I could imagine the smirk on his face as he turned to rinse his face off then turn off the water.

I peeked out between my fingers to see Crona patiently waiting for me with a towel around his waist and another held out for me. I stepped out and he wrapped it around me gently drying me off. As he dried my inner thighs, his hand "slipped" and he rubbed my clit gently. Being extremely sensitive, my hips pulled away from his touch. My hips going back meant that I rubbed against his bulge. Instead of moaning like I thought he would, Crona growled and bucked his hips forward against my ass. I blushed red as he pulled me back into the room and bent me over the bed immediately. "I won't last long Katherine, but I doubt you will either." I whimpered out his name as he thrusted into me from behind, his pace was fast and hard. His hand reached down to gently play with my clit as I felt him twitch inside me. "Kathy, I'm close." "Me too, Crona." My moans became louder and less coherent as I could hear Crona get more vocal as well. I screamed as I hit my peak, feeling Crona's thrusts get harder and erratic. He hit his high just after mine and I rolled hips back onto his to help him ride it out. He pulled out and with his weight gone from behind me, I collapsed onto the floor. Crona went to the dresser and put on a pair of boxers before stripping the bed and changing the sheets. Once he fixed the bed, he came over with a shirt of his and a pair of my panties. I could barely stand on my own, so he lifted me up and laid me on the bed dressing me carefully. When I was dressed, he and I got under the covers again, with Crona pulling me as close as possible. "I'm so sorry if you're sore in the morning, I meant it when I said you were addicting," he mumbled into my damp hair. I giggled quietly and snuggled into his naked chest, "I don't mind if I can't walk, you'll just have to carry me around." I felt him smile and hum in agreement, we laid in a comfortable silence and when I was being gently pulled away by sleep I heard a quiet, "I love you." "I love you too," I manage to mumble before completely drifting off. Moments after I was out, Crona managed to find a peaceful slumber as well.


End file.
